1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to a method and an apparatus for setting operating conditions of a detector registered in an imaging system, and more particularly, to a method and an apparatus for setting operating conditions of a detector registered in an imaging system based on detector information pre-stored in the detector.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, X-rays, which are electromagnetic waves having a wavelength of about 0.01 to about 100 Å, can pass through an object. Thus, the X-rays may be commonly used in a wide range of applications, such as medical equipment that captures images of the inside of a living body and non-destructive testing equipment for industrial use.
X-ray imaging apparatuses using X-rays allow X-rays emitted by an X-ray tube (or X-ray source) to pass through an object, and detect a difference between intensities of the passed X-rays by using an X-ray detector to identify an internal structure of the object. X-ray imaging apparatuses may easily identify the internal structure of an object by using a principle that a transmission coefficient of X-rays varies depending on a density of the object and an atomic number of an atom included in the object. As the wavelength of an X-ray becomes shorter, the transmission coefficient of X-rays increases, and a picture on a screen becomes clearer.
An X-ray imaging apparatus generally includes an X-ray source, an X-ray detector, and an image processor. The X-ray source irradiates an X-ray to a target under predetermined X-ray irradiation conditions, and the X-ray detector acquires image data based on an X-ray passed through the object and transmits the image data to the image processor. The image processor may process the image data to provide an image of the object to a display included in the X-ray imaging apparatus.
In other words, when the X-ray emitted from the X-ray source passes through the object, a scintillator included in the X-ray imaging apparatus may change the passed X-ray to visible light depending on a density of the object, and a photodiode included in the X-ray imaging apparatus may change the visible light to an electrical signal. The X-ray imaging apparatus may express a digital image of the object through which the X-ray passes, by using the electrical signal.